We propose to develop computer graphic models of human cranio-facial and branchial development . These highly accurate, scale models will be based upon existing human embryo data that will be collected and digitized from the Carnegie Collection. They will be used to develop interactive learning materials for the teaching of the essentials of human face and neck development to health professionals as well as patients and other lay audiences. Existing Anatomix technology is available to model the surface changes that occur in the epithelial (sheet-like) portions of the embryonic ectoderm, endoderm and mesoderm primary germ layers. Non-epithelial tissues (embryonic mesenchyme), however, plays a major role in head and neck development; giving rise to bones, muscles and important glandular tissue. Existing CG technology cannot adequately illustrate the development of such tissues. Therefore, under the aims of this proposal, Anatomix will develop new CG technology to allow mesenchyme development to be accurately and dynamically illustrated. When completed, these studies will yield a novel and powerful teaching modality for the understanding of human craniofacial and branchial development. These materials will increase the efficiency of learning this complex embryonic system by a wide variety of potential learners. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The computer graphic assets and modeling technology will be incorporated into a series of educational products on CD-ROM and DVD intended for medical and dental school instruction, professional education, and interested laypersons. Another series of products will be developed for patients and familes affected by craniofacial malformations.